


Sisterly Love

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Baby's turn.





	Sisterly Love

Angel smiles as she sneaks from the room. She has, finally, found the Sister Location. She smiles again as she slips into the rooms, moving from room to room, she had already slept with Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, the two proving just as stubborn and loving as their other counterparts, now though she knew she wanted to find her ladies. All two of them. There was no Chica here, or Bonnie, but there was Baby... and Ballora. 

For whatever reason, this location had been given a Circus theme. She knew that Circus Baby was shy, and she knew that Ballora was stubborn. She knew she needed to see Circus Baby first. Ballora would wait, had made it clear she wanted the last turn before Angel returned to her first set of lovers. 

They all knew that, given time, Angel would be the one to grow up and take the two locations over. Somehow. All they had to do was wait for her. In the meantime, whilst she was still young, she would come to them for love. It would be, eventually, repaid. 

She sneaks now, quietly, into Baby’s room. Angel is smiling as she undresses, aware of Baby watching her. She has healed over time and she is now no longer ashamed to undress, to give herself to her lovers.

Baby emerges slowly, watching her even as she moves closer. Baby’s fingers stroke over her bared skin, then down. It seems that the girl knows exactly how to pleasure another woman. She bucks as Baby pushes into her, mewling as she finds that Baby keeps her pace perfectly. 

When she does come undone, she is smiling and moves to kiss Baby gently.

“My darling...”

She is slow to gather her clothing, moving with naked confidence to the next room.


End file.
